


Garrulous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [191]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Inculcate. Gibbs and Tony go on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/9/1999 for the word [garrulous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/09/garrulous).
> 
> garrulous  
> Talking much, especially about commonplace or trivial things; talkative.  
> Wordy.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Affable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7950721), [Autocrat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8017216), [Desuetude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235740), and [Inculcate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8250638).
> 
> This is for Appletini who thought Gibbs and Tony should go on a date.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Garrulous

Gibbs smiled slightly as he listened to Tony babble on about whatever thoughts happened to flit through his mind. One of the qualities he liked best about Tony was his garrulousness. He could listen to garrulous Tony babble on all day. Much as he might play at being annoyed by his constant talking at work, he actually loved listening to it. 

It was frankly a quality he needed in someone he would spend the rest of his life with as he rarely talked and someone who expected him to constantly fill the silences just did not work for him. He couldn’t remember if he’d asked Tony or if Tony had asked him on this date. Well actually he thought he had done the asking, in for a penny in for a pound kind of deal.

He was pretty sure Tony had chosen the restaurant. He definitely didn’t go for this frou-frou food. Though he would admit that it tasted good even if the portions were small. They were on course 3 or was it 4 now? He thought they had a total of 7 or so courses they were expected to partake of.

He reached across the table and grabbed Tony’s hand just holding it gently on top of the table for anyone to see. He wasn’t ashamed of Tony and he wanted to make sure Tony knew that. When he’d given Tony the key to his house he had seen the unasked question in Tony’s eyes. The question of whether Gibbs wanted Tony to move in. 

The truth was Gibbs did want Tony to move in, but he knew Tony wasn’t ready for it. Tony didn’t trust their relationship enough to give up his safe haven and Gibbs knew that. He hoped that this date and the more to come would show Tony over time that Gibbs was in this for the long haul and that he didn’t have anything to be afraid of. 

Only then would Gibbs ask Tony to move in with him. Only when he was sure that Tony felt comfortable enough in their relationship and would not be scared away if he asked. Sometimes Tony reminded him of a skittish colt for all the signs he gave of being a Saint Bernard at work. He’d spent most of this dinner hard. Apparently, the food was so good Tony couldn’t stop making noises that were practically orgasmic. 

Gibbs would worry about walking out of the restaurant with an erection, but he was pretty sure their server had been serving tables with one after listening to Tony. While he normally, wouldn’t advertise what Tony did to him after seeing the server’s response, as well as a few guests, Gibbs didn’t see how he could do anything other than be proud of his reaction to Tony. 

Periodically Tony would stop his babbling enough to ask Gibbs if he was doing ok or some similar question as he checked in with Gibbs.

Gibbs would simply smile. The slow soft sweet smile, that he’d only ever shown Shannon and now Tony and squeeze Tony’s hand and nod his head for Tony to continue. After probably a couple of hours, they had finally reached the last course, dessert. Gibbs couldn’t resist hand feeding Tony the little finger food cakes and pastries that they had brought for dessert. 

He waved his hand dismissively when Tony tried to feed him some. He really wasn’t a sweets person, but he loved watching Tony’s eyes close in bliss as he sucked the sugar from Gibbs fingers. If he hadn’t been hard before, he definitely was now. Frankly, he was a bit surprised his cock hadn’t poked a hole in his pants with how hard it was.

Being the gentlemen, he stood and offered his hand to Tony as they went to leave to pull him out of the booth they’d been sitting in. There was no way Tony could miss his reaction at this distance, his cock was practically bobbing in Tony’s face as he held out his hand. Gibbs didn’t worry about that though. He simply looped his arm around Tony once he got him out of the booth and led him back to the car, a perfect gentlemen despite how hard his cock was.

**Author's Note:**

> [Extempore](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8347681) follows after this one.


End file.
